1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrostatographic apparatus, such as an electrophotographic copying apparatus or a printer, small-sized and lightweighted and capable of taking a different posture when in use from when out of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the electrophotographic copying apparatus, which is large-sized and heavy, should be transported always by two persons in such a manner that they draw out the retractable handles provided at four corners of the body of copying apparatus and grip two handles respectively.
Therefore, a small-sized and lightweighted electrophotographic copying apparatus has hitherto been developed which weighs 20 kg or less and transportable by only one person. Such copying apparatus, however, has been difficult to transport because he must lift the body by his both hands holding the bottom thereof.
Also, a copying apparatus provided at the side wall with a handle is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 56-11474 (1981), which is provided with a manual sheet feed plate at the side wall counter to the handle mounted side wall, the manual sheet feed plate or the side wall therefor, being not at all protected. Hence, he cannot place the copying apparatus body on the floor while holding the body by gripping the handle by his hand. Furthermore, when he turns by a quarter the body from the horizontal operating posture to the vertical transporting, there is a fear that the corner of bottom of body hits the floor to lead to a breakdown.
Also, the small-sized and lightweighted copying apparatus usually provides an original support plate which is adapted to slide along the upper surface of the body when operated so that the original support plate has a fear of sliding down to be broken when the person intends to transport the apparatus while gripping the handle.